Choices
by twihard-4-ever
Summary: Edward leaves, Bella is a singer that lives in LA with Jacob her boyfriend/manager. Edward comes back. Oh no. Will Bella relapse in to depression? Song Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Every time I sang that song I was in tears (though the last line made my laught) but the crowd loved it so I sang it at every show

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight Tear **

**Choices**

**Chapter One **

_**A/N I wrote this song all by my self so be gentle when judging I am not good at song writing. It's called "What Happened to I Love You?" The second on is Miley Cyrus "These Four Walls." **_

**There's something I got to say**

**It seems things can't go my way**

**We were fine a few days ago**

**What happened to I love you?**

**I thought that we were meant to be**

**How did I get here?**

**I thought that you always loved me**

**But I was wrong **

**I see that now**

**How can I have been so stupid?**

**I should have seen this coming**

**Should have run along time ago**

**What happened to I love you?**

**Why'd you have to go**

**It doesn't seem fair to me**

**But I guess I got to move on**

**And I feel my body going num**

**But I'll love you forever and ever**

**And I always will**

**And by the way **

**You suck**

**Jerk**

Every time I sang that song I was in tears (though the last line made me laugh) but the crowd loved it so I sang it at every show. I knew it was hard on Jacob to hear me sing it with so much pain.

"Bells you've got 5 minutes can you be ready to go on again or should I send on a filler?" Jacob asked.

"No I'll be fine I just need a few." I said. Jacob has been my boyfriend and manager for a few years now. Ever since HE left I Jacob has been there for me. At first he was only my best friend but after he graduated high school we both moved to LA so that we could get out of Washington. Neither of us had much money since both our dads died so we moved in together and have been together ever since. When Jacob found out I could sing he all but forced me to audition at a club not far from our loft and that is where I work now with Jacob as my manager.

"Bella you're on!" Jacob called. The next song I was supposed to sing was just as depressing.

"Jacob I think I need some less depressing songs." I said as I walked on to stage.

**These four walls  
They whisper to me  
They know a secret  
I knew they would not keep  
Didn't take long for the room to fill with trust  
And these four walls came down around us**

It must have been something that send me out of my head  
With the words so radical  
And not what I meant  
Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again

It's hard now to let you be  
I won't make excuses  
I've made my peace  
Didn't take long for me to lose the trust  
'Cause these four walls were not strong enough  
ooooh  
It must have been something that send me out of my head  
With the words so radical  
And not what I meant  
Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again

Yeah, it's difficult  
Watching us fade  
Knowing it's all my fault  
My mistake  
Yeah, it's difficult  
Letting you down  
Knowing it's all my fault  
You're not around

It must have been something that send me out of my head  
With the words so radical  
And not what I meant  
Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again  
Yeah  
Ooh  
These four walls again

"THANK YOU EVERYONE! GOODNIGHT!" When I got off stage the first thing I did was wrap Jacob up in the biggest hug ever and bury my face in his chest.

"Its ok hunny, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I answered.

"Hey, why don't you go back to your dressing room and get ready to go and when we get home I'll make us something to eat ok?"

"Ok." I said reluctantly pulling out of the hug. I went back to my dressing room and started taking off all the makeup I had on. When I was finished I put on my favorite pair of gray sweatpants and a blue cami.

"Hey Bells you ready to go yet?" Jacob called from the other side of the door.

"Yah just let me grab my purse." I called back. The walk home was something I was very used to. Nothing extremely bad happens in this part of L.A. as long as you know some people on the streets. Just being with Jacob made me safer than anyone else.

"Great show tonight hun!" Jacob said pulling me closer to him. Just then my thoughts stopped when I smacked into something as cold as ice and as hard a brick. I knew exactly what it was without even looking. I looked up at the Greek god like face that I had been without for two years. His eyes were the same breathtaking color, his face the same. My memory had not done him justice.

"What the heck do you want!" Jacob screamed.

"That was an amazing show. I didn't know you could sing." Edward said completely ignoring Jacobs's outburst.

"Why are you here Edward?" I said trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"I came to see the show." He said giving me the stupid crooked smile that I love.

"Well you've seen it know get out of here!" Jacob yelled.

"I would like to talk to Bella first." Suddenly his face was twisted in pain while Jacob began to smile.

"What are you doing to him!"

"Just showing what he missed while he was gone; what you were like after he left." As soon as Jacob said that Edward took off at the sped of light.

"Jacob!" I screamed. "How could you do that to him!"

"Honestly Bella! Do you ever remember what you were like? You weren't you! You still aren't you! I won't let that happen to you again!"

To that I said nothing I simply pulled him in a strong and whispered I love you in his ear.

"Come on Bella its late lets get home."

When we got home Jacob went to go fix a midnight dinner and I went to put my purse in the bedroom. Lying on the bed was a picture of Edward and I just before my birthday. On the back it said-

Bella,

I don't expect you to

forgive me but if

you ever want to

talk just call

I will always be here

for you. I'm so sorry.

All my love,

Edward

P.S. you truly are a

wonderful singer.

He was here, in my room, he is sorry, and most of all he loves me. He loves me. It sounds so strange.

**Okay well there you go but please review because I need motivation because I have most of the chapters ready but I'm a little confused on which guy she will chose so help me please. Also I'm typing with a wrist brace so it's really tough so yah. Love yall. **

**Starz (my nickname)**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Thank you to the two wonderful people for reviewing. Yall rock but I would love if like nest time I could say thank you to the 200 people! Jk I promise no to hold chapters' ransom like some authors. I'm finishing this at 6:33 am and I have school so on with the story!**

"Hey Bells!" Jacob called interrupting my thoughts.

"Yah?" I called back hiding the picture in my nightstand drawer.

"Dinners ready!"

"Okay!"

* * *

When Jacob left for work the next day I got out the picture and called the number.

"Took you long enough." He said with a laugh.

"What do you want?" I said with anger dripping of each word.

"What do you mean? You called me remember?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" I pleaded. "You don't love me, you said it yourself-

"Bella." He cut me off. "I have always loved you. Don't you see that? I say I love you countless times and the one time I lie to save you from danger you chose to believe me!"

"Edward, I" I couldn't finish my sentence. I didn't know how to. What did he expect me to just leave Jacob just like that?

"Edward I don't know what you want me to say."

"I suppose I'm hoping you will say the truth. That you miss me and love me too." I was silent for a moment. Was he for real?

"You are unbelievable!" I screamed. "You seriously expect me to drop everything after years of depression just to be with the man that caused it in the first place! Edward do you even know how much pain you caused me? Charlie and Jacob forced me into the hospital after I tried to jump off a cliff! Now I have to take antidepressants everyday!" After I finished my rant I was out of breath.

"Bella, I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you. I understand why you wouldn't want me to be in your life. I will always love you, but I won't bother you any more. Goodbye." I could hear the hurt in his voice but I didn't care, he deserved it.

"Goodbye Edward." I said feeling waves of pain and old memories coming. I hung up the phone and let out every emotion I had been holding in.

That's when I saw him. He came in at the speed of light and stopped in at the speed of light and stopped in front of me.

"I'm sorry Bella I just couldn't go the rest of my existence without this one last time." As soon as he said this he pressed his lips against mine with more urgency and passion than ever before. I couldn't fight him. I began to kiss back when Jacob walked into the door. I tried to let go but Edward wouldn't. Jacob came over to me without a word and pulled me back with all his strength. Edward finally let go.

"What the heck do you think you're doing here Edward?" Jacob shouted pulling me to his side protectively.

"Bella called me." Edward said innocently. I couldn't believe him! He was going to blame all of this on me!

Jacob turned to face me his face distorted with hurt. "Bella, what does he mean?"

I didn't know what to do so I simply fell to the ground at their feet and began to cry.

"See what you did to her!" Jacob yelled at Edward.

"Me? This is your fault for putting her on the spot like that!"

I still couldn't talk. I just sat on the floor and cried in between the man the knocked me down and the man that picked me up. Both of which I loved very much.

After about 10 minutes Jacob began to worry and decided to try and calm me down.

"Bella, Hunny its okay I'm not mad at you. This isn't your fault." He pleaded.

After he tried it was Edwards turn.

"Bella, Love, please look at me." I didn't look up. "I'm sorry but I'm in love with you. I promise to make you happy. Like before." It seemed more like he was just trying to ensure that I would stay with him not relapsing into depression.

"Love, I can make it better. I can help. I just need you to look at me." Defeated I looked up at his wonderful face. He pulled me into an amazing ice cold hug while he let out and unesecery breath.

"Bella maybe we should go to the hospital and get you checked out." Jacob said gingerly while shooting daggers at Edward.

"No I'll be okay I just need to take a pill." I tried to stand up but got up to quickly and tipped over. Edward caught me.

"Maybe you should lie down, Love." Edward suggested.

"That sounds good but can I trust you two no to kill each other? I asked seriously.

"Bella there is no way that Jacob could kill me and I promise not to drain him." Edward said jokingly. Ever since Jacob found out Edward really was a vampire he was always cautious and Edward knew it.

"I'll be fine Bells." Jacob said.

"Go to bed."

**Well so what did you think? Still writing with wrist brace so the chapters will be shorter and not very often but I will try. Please review they make me smile. Even if it's just "Nice Job Update" that's fine I just miss those wonderful reviews!**

**Starz**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Here it is! Well I'm sorry it took so long but I have been major busy so yah hope yall enjoy!**

When I woke up I looked over to the clock, it read 2 am. Figures, I went to bed at like 6 pm. Jacob wasn't in bed with me. I got up out of bed and walked into the living room. When I walked in I saw Jacob and Edward sitting across from each other shooting daggers in each others direction with their eyes.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"I am not leaving without you Bella. I'm in love with you." Edward said taking his eyes off of Jacob and placing them on me.

"And I refuse to let you go with him. He's dangerous Bella. He could kill you." Jacob said putting all the sincerity he had in his body in his word and his eyes. Those eyes, both of theirs eyes, were focused on me and were driving me crazy!

"Well you do what you too can start a WWE smack down in here for all I care, but I have sound check in a few hours and I cant fall back to sleep now so I'm going to watch TV." It just so happened that the only couch that faced the TV was the one Edward was sitting on. As soon as Jacob realized this he sat down on the other side of me and pulled me over so that I was practically on his lap. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Bella, Bella Hun, wake up." Jacob whispered gently in my ear.

"Mh!" I mumbled attempting to say no without actually using my lips. I was very comfortable wherever I was.

"Love, you have sound check, remember?" Edwards's voice rang in my ears.

I let out a huff and opened my eyes. I was shocked by what I saw. I was in my bed with Jacob to my right and Edward to my left.

"Oh Bella, if it's alright with you somebody really wants to see you and to help you get ready." Edward said.

Oh no. I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Bella! I missed you so much!" Alice said while putting me in a bone crunching hug. Just then her face went blank. A vision. Oh no, if she was helping me get ready then that means she will see my closet!

"Bella Marie Swan! What the heck did you do to your closet?"

"Alice I can explain!" I pleaded.

"No time! We have to get to get to the mall!" She screamed.

"Alice maybe you should go to the mall alone so that Bella can do her sound check and you can pick out her outfit for tonight." Edward suggested.

"Okay, bye!" Alice said and she was gone.

"Alright then, well I suppose I should get ready then." I said.

I got up and went to my closet. I put on my gray short shorts and a res tank top. When I walked back out into the bedroom, Edward and Jacob were still there. Edward looked up from the magazine he was looking at and his eyes bugged out. I never thought of him as one to ogle but he just proved me wrong.

"Edward, unless you are trying to catch flies then I would close the hatch." Realizing what I meant Edward snapped his mouth shut.

"Much better." I laughed.

"You look great babe!" Jacob said grinning and pulling me into a bear hug.

"Thanks."

"Well we better leave I don't want to be late." I said.

* * *

When we got to the club I went backstage followed by Jacob and Edward.

"Sorry only personnel back here!" Jacob said putting on a fake grin. Sulking Edward walked towards the seats.

"Thank God! I thought I would never get a chance to talk to you alone again!" Jacob exclaimed. "So when are you going to tell him to leave?"

"I don't know." I said.

"What do you mean? You want him to stay? Do you want me to leave?"

So many questions all hitting me at once, but in truth, what did I want?

**I'm so sorry its short but I still don't know what yall want me to have Bella pick so please review!**

**Starz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I cant really stay with this story. Its to deep for me but I do want it to continue so heres my idea, anyone who wants to continue it can pm me their next chapter and a complete summary. I will choose the best. Then I'll tell the winner how I'm going to post her/his chapter. So please adopt my story!!!**

**Also I wrote a little piece at the bottom that you can either use or not. So please help me!!!**

Life is hard. I've learned that to survive it I would have to be with the one I loved. The only problem is that I'm not sure who that is at the moment. It's been two months since Edward came back, and he still hasn't left. He bought an apartment here and everything. He follows me around and is a constant reminder of the choice I had to make.

**If you adopt this story I will love you for ever!!**

**Sincerely**

**Starz**


End file.
